Resfriado y muñecos de nieve
by Eliza20
Summary: Korra había invitado a sus amigos a que pasen las fiestas en el Polo Sur, pero no contaba con ese imprevisto que sucedió en vísperas de navidad. Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


_Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

_Desafío:__ Integrar un muñeco de nieve._

_Disclaimer:__ Legend of Korra no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Resfriado y muñecos de nieve<strong>

El frío lograba traspasar las paredes de la casa del avatar en el Polo Sur, donde se quedaba para pasar las fiestas. Korra se encontraba mirando por la ventana con una humeante taza de té en sus manos, tomándola de vez en cuando mientras observaba por la ventana.

Sus padres estaban terminando de recibir a los visitantes que ella misma había invitado para que pasaran las fiestas allí, pero un fuerte resfriado le había impedido que pudiera salir. Sabiendo que se le pasaría rápido había insistido en ir a recibir a los demás ya que no los veía en un buen tiempo, cosa que sus padres le negaron.

"_Maldito resfriado", _susurró para sí mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza.

Mako, Bolin, Asami y la familia de Tenzin seguramente ya habían llegado al Polo Sur. Estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo. Le había contado a su padre de Mako y la relación que tenían, pero no se lo había tomado muy bien. Después de todo, no pensaba que su "bebé" tendría novio. Solo esperaba que Mako hiciera algo realmente tonto.

Al ser las diez de la mañana, todos llegaron. Rápidamente quiso levantarse a saludar al verlos cerca desde su ventana, pero su equilibrio no era muy bueno en ese momento, por lo que casi cae en el suelo de no ser por Naga, quien la acompañaba en el cuarto. Al ver que no podía dar muchos pasos sin querer estornudar decidió que se quedaría allí.

Tenzin, Pema y los niños se quedarían en la casa de Katara, mientras que Asami, Mako y Bolin se quedarían en la casa de ella.

Al escuchar que tocaban su puerta, se acomodó mejor en su cama.

— Hola Korra —dijeron los tres chicos al ingresar al cuarto del avatar.

— Hola chicos —su voz sonaba nasal, señal de que estaba enferma.

— ¿Cómo estás? Supimos que estabas mal —preguntó Mako sentándose en la cama.

— Es solo un resfriado, se me va a pasar —dijo Korra sonando despreocupada.

— Nos alegra que nos invitaras, normalmente pasamos navidad solos —comentó Bolin.

— Me alegra que aceptaran, lamento estar así y no poder ir a recibirlos.

— No te preocupes, Korra —dijo Asami.

Cuando terminaron de acomodarse en la casa, los tres salieron a dar un recorrido. Korra había insistido en salir pero al estar estornudando cada minuto Senna no la dejó, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a quedarse en su habitación.

Ya por la tarde, Korra se encontraba mejor, por lo que salió a dar una vuelta acompañada de Naga. Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que podía ver la tribu un veinticuatro de diciembre, ya sea porque estaba pequeña o por el Loto Blanco que la retenía. Las casas las decoraban, el ambiente tenía olor a comida y sin mencionar los tradicionales muñecos de nieve en cada casa, todos decorados de diferentes maneras por los habitantes que eran maestros agua.

Al regresar a casa se encontró con los chicos en la sala de su casa, tomando algo que parecía chocolate caliente. Su madre le pasó una taza caliente a ella y se sentó junto con Mako.

Podía sentir la mirada de su padre en el joven maestro fuego, quien parecía algo nervioso por la manera en que era observado.

— Así que, Mako ¿Hace cuanto que sales con mi hija? —preguntó de repente.

— Ah… pues… —estaba tan nervioso que no pensaba correctamente.

— Serían ya cuatro semanas —lo salvó Korra, quien percibía los nervios de su novio. Sabía que Mako quería dar una buena impresión, pero hasta ahora parecía más un pingüino asustado. Aunque debía admitir que le parecía ridículamente tierno.

— Si, cuatro semanas —afirmó el chico, quien le dio un sorbo a su taza, esperando poder calmarse un poco.

Cuando parecía que Tonraq quería continuar con el interrogatorio un fuerte estornudo proveniente de Korra desvió su atención.

— ¿No dijiste que ya estabas mejor?

— Parecía que lo estaba —dijo apenada la avatar, regresando a su habitación para tomar de nuevo su medicina.

Horas pasaron y Korra se encontraba suspirando cada minuto. Se suponía que había invitado a sus amigos para pasar tiempo con ellos, no para que la vieran resfriada en su cuarto.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el maestro fuego desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Si —respondió la avatar— Lamento recibirte así en vísperas de navidad.

— No te preocupes, Korra. Esta es una de las mejores navidades que voy a pasar. Estoy aquí contigo y eso es lo que me importa —respondió acercándose a ella y abrazándola cálidamente.

— Yo pasaba navidad aquí. Mi madre adornaba la casa y mi padre hacía que un muñeco de nieve se moviera y me persiguiera —le contó cuando Mako se acomodó a su lado en la cama.

— Yo no paso navidad en familia desde hace mucho.

Al escuchar que se estaba poniendo nostálgico se acercó a él y se apoyó en su hombro.

— Tienes a Bolin, él jamás te dejará solo y yo tampoco.

Al sentir que formaba una sonrisa en sus labios supo que ya estaba mejor.

…

— ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos! —dijo Tenzin, con un humor navideño que no era común ver en él.

Todos se acercaron al tradicional árbol para recoger su regalo mientras que otros comían de la gran cena navideña. Luego de que cada uno recibiera uno de los regalos todos fueron a cenar. Al terminar de comer todos salieron a divertirse con la nieve. Los más pequeños jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve, sin poder evitarlo Korra se les unió, lanzando nieve a Mako mientras que éste también comenzaba a jugar.

Notando que su padre no estaba salió a buscarlo y al doblar la esquina pudo verlo. Un muñeco de nieve se movía, agitando sus ramas que eran sus brazos.

— Papá, no hacías esto desde que tenía siete.

— Quería darte una sorpresa. Feliz navidad, cariño.

— ¡Feliz navidad papá!

Sintió de repente unos brazos en su cintura, era Mako quien la abrazaba por detrás.

— Jamás me dejarás solo ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras la volteaba para poder verla de frente.

— Claro que no. Feliz navidad, Mako.

— Feliz navidad Korra.

Cuando iba a acercarse para darle un beso ella se separó de repente y estornudó. Ambos rieron.

Se quedaron allí, mientras veían los fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Esa era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos y había sido mucho más especial de lo que ambos habían esperado.

* * *

><p><em>N<em>_/A: ¡Hola a todos! Hace mucho que no escribía algo y por fin pude hacerlo. Sé que es corto pero es porque hace unos días terminé el ciclo en la uni por lo que no tuve mucho tiempo libre, aún así espero que les haya gustado. Si hay algún error ortográfico pido disculpas. Como sea, cualquier duda o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo por review, estaré encantada de saber qué opinan._

_¡Hasta la próxima y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad!_

_Eliza20._


End file.
